


How Many Times Do I Need To Ruin My Bike?

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and MOMMA KROLIA STEPS IN, cause shiro gonna pine when shiro needs to pine, floof!!, lots of floof, lots of pinning shiro....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: Shiro has a crush, and is pining for them. His crush is his mechanic, so his solution? Hurt the bike multiple times to get the mechanic to fix it so he had an excuse to fix him.





	How Many Times Do I Need To Ruin My Bike?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discombobulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulation/gifts).



> Hey Jay! I'm your giftee!! Lord, this was so much fun to right and I hope you enjoy it!!!

Shiro did never understand how on of his best friends was the CEO of well known power company and his other was the daughter of highly respected scientist, but hey, does one ever really ever choose their friends? No, they don’t, so he often let that thought slide and often forget what their social standing. Currently, he was joining them for lunch, which was just take out chinese and sitting on the floor in Allura’s office, having pushed the furniture to the wall to make more room. 

“So, Shiro, what happened to your bike this time?” Allura spoke up, and said male could see a smirk playing at her lips, but he just rolled his eyes and looked down at his general’s chicken. 

“The radiator blew up.” He mumbled, stuffing some food into his mouth. He knew why they were asking, he liked the local mechanic so from time to time he would pop a tire or something just to be able to see him and converse with him. Of course, being the girls they were, they new all about it and had to tease him. 

“Or...so it was actually something important.” Pidge spoke, pushing up her not very needed glasses. 

“Yes, Pidge. It was.”

“Don’t give me that tone, Shiro!” She retorted, earning a laugh from the the other in the room. Takeshi, that was his real name, had known Pidge, or Katie -- her real name -- since middle school, and met Allura just a few years ago, not knowing the woman was the CEO of Altean Energy, a very well known power company. 

“I can give you any tone, missy. Matt allowed me too.” He joked, but that only earned a pillow from the couch to be thrown at him, making him spill the rest of his chicken onto the floor and his lap. 

“Oops.” The brunette murmured, getting up to help him clean it up, as did the white haired women. If it were anyone else, the girls probably wouldn’t be that helpful, but Shiro was a special case, so hey, might as well take some advantage over it. Not in a bad way, just like getting them to help him whenever he needed with school work or getting him out of situations he rather not be in.

When they finished cleaning, Shiro stood up and collected his things. It was time for him to pick up his bike, or rather he wanted to get their early to talk to a certain raven. The other two seemed to just know so didn’t bug him about it as he left the office and headed towards the mechanics. The girls basically got this as something happened to his bike at least once a week, and he would always go to the same mechanic, over and over again. Yes, he knew very well what he was doing, and why, but was he going to share that tidbit? Probably not. 

The walk was a rather quiet one, and he took note of some lyrics he had heard a while ago and put in his head phonese. Sometimes the quiet is violent. Takeshi could agree that yes it sometimes was indeed violent, so more often than not he was always have at least one earbud in, and the other out so he could listen into oncoming traffic. He didn’t exactly know as to why he agreed with that phrase, but it probably had to do with that superstitious feeling that something would happen he had been experiencing lately, but most the time he ignored it best he could.

He neared the workshop and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding back, most liking from the want to see that raven. A ding came from the bell as he opened the door and walked up the empty desk, and he stood patiently, but not completely still. He roughed up his hair a bit, and fixed his clothes, coving the spot that had been left from the food with his coat. After a few moments, the raven came out. 

He had grease staining him head to toe, his mullet styled hair all over the place, and his name tag that read “Keith” was almost completely unseen. Shiro still thought he was beautiful though, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the site. 

“Well, hello Shiro. Your early, your bike won’t be done for at least another twenty, ten is my mom starts helping my dad out.” Keith explained, running a greasy hand through his hair.

“I see. I doubt that much grease and oil came from my bike though. Are you working on something else?” The taller male asked, leaning against the counter now. The smaller one nodded, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Yes, actually. It’s an old chevy impala, trying to get it going again and adding a few modifications on it.” Shiro could tell how excited and proud Keith seemed to be over it, and couldn’t help but smile at his happiness. 

“Wow, sounds impressive. May I see?” The question caught the other off guard and Shiro too. He didn’t expect him to ask that all of a sudden, but he had to the question was out there not. Just lingering.

“I...don’t see why not…” There was no denying the other seemed rather hesitate to let him, and the Shirogane was surprised he even had said yes. Keith has always seemed a bit aloof, the type to want to be alone at times, but maybe Takeshi had just heard and assumed wrong. Maybe the raven just liked to put a facade around other people, or maybe he just liked be secretive. So many maybes, and Shiro doubted any of them were even true.He just needed to get to know the other to find the truth. 

When the mechanic motion for the other to follow, Shiro did just that. He was lead through the building, doing his best to avoid the numerous amount of spills -- he could only assume that it was oil, but he wasn’t sure -- that lay on the floor before him. As he walked, the college student could feel a pair of eyes on him, but when he looked around, he didn’t see anyone. He decided to shake it off, and Keith later if someone was there. 

They were quiet though, mainly because that’s usually how Keith was and Shiro was a bit -- very -- nervous to speak up. He didn’t know what to say or how to start a conversation since he mind was too fuzzled. Takeshi did manage to keep his blush down to a barely noticeable, which he was thankful for, he rather keep his crush to himself, Allura and Pidge, and wait to tell Keith when he was ready. Or just worked up the nerve to ask him out. 

Keith came to the back of the shop, and opened a door, letting in the bright sun. He held it open for Shiro, making him chuckle at it, and give him a small yet very well heard “Thank you.” as he walked out. At first, the back seemed like any old mechanic’s yard, filled with tires and extra parts, till his sights came across a black 1967 Chevy Impala. The shine made it seem like it didn’t quite fit where it stood, but something about the car proved it did. 

“What do you think?” The question caught Shiro off guard, no that he showed it. Instead, he kept his composed look and turned towards the other. 

“It looks great! Take it you have shined it recently?” A nod was received. “How much more do you have to work on than?”

“Just need to finish up the engine, but that shouldn’t that long since I have the parts I need. Plus I know my mom will help me.” Shiro nodded in understanding. He had always assumed it was Keith and his dad that worked hear, not him and his mother, but he had to admit it sounded pretty cool. 

“Did your mom teach you this trade than?” 

“Yup, she’s been doing it since I was kid, and I was always interested in it so she taught me.” A smile seemed to play at the Kogane’s lips, but he couldn’t keep down that happy tone of his. It was obvious to Takeshi that the other really enjoyed doing this worked, though he didn’t doubt Keith might also want to learn get out every once in awhile, but something was holding him back. He hoped it wasn’t his mother. 

“What else do you enjoy doing than?” 

What was with Shiro asking all these questions that he wasn’t meaning to ask? Was it just because he was around Keith?

“I li- wait a minute.” Dang it. “Why should I answer? I barely know you.” Shiro couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck as he figured out how to answer the other.

“Ahh, sorry. It just slipped out I guess.” Shiro chuckled, making the smaller male eye him for a moment before he hesitantly nodded at his answer. 

“If...you say so.” 

They stayed in silence after that, Shiro looking anywhere but Keith, and it was a silence that Shiro felt comfortable with. It was awkward and heavy, making him feel like he almost couldn’t breathe, even if he knew that he for sure could. Takeshi was rather sure the smaller of the two didn’t feel the same way, since Shiro was practically pinning for the other -- hell it wasn’t practically, he was! -- and it wasn’t something he could control. Least, he thought he couldn't. 

“Keith! Takeshi Shirogane’s motorcycle is done!” Both males turned towards the door, to see who Shiro could only infer was Keith’s mother, and boy was she tall. She probably had a few inches on the Shirogane himself, so Keith obviously didn’t get his short stance from his mother. 

“Common, Shiro.” Said small male called, make Shiro run up to him as he walked into the building once more. He was surprised to be called his name, not many people did anymore, but it sounded pleasant coming from the other’s mouth, and it made Shiro’s race race a little when said. 

“How much do I owe you?”

“Same as usual.” Keith’s response was bland and his tone was monotone, but without how many times he has had to say it before, wouldn’t it become bland to say? The college student had lost track of how many times the mechanic had told him the price or “Same as usual.” Maybe that was a good thing; maybe that was a bad thing? He didn’t know.

Fishing the wallet out of pocket, he took out his debit card and handed it to the Kogane, than watched him walk away and to the cashier register. As he did, Shiro was quick to find his black motorcycle, quick the find the helt right in the seat as he left it, well actually forgot it. He was glad they kept it with the back, or at least kept it safe and knew who it belonged to. Being Shiro had come her many many times before, it would be surprising if they hadn’t recognized the helmet.

He got into the his ride, and filled with the black help with a custom paint job he had added not only to his helmet, but to helmet as well. It wasn’t much, just a symbol he and his friends used to represent “Voltron”, a little thing they made up to call their odd group. His was black, but because his bike and helmet were already black, he had them painted purple instead so you could actually see it. 

“Hey, Takeshi here’s your card back.” Keith appeared beside him, holding out the silver card towards the other. 

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“Hey...before I go…” Shiro started out and now his blush was very much noticeable, making the other a bit confused. “Would you like out with me sometime?”

Keith seemed taken back, and didn’t have to answer before his mother appear behind him. 

“He’s love too. Pick him up at five tonight, here.” Now Keith was blushing, and couldn’t make out anything to go against what is mother was saying, plus the older women seemed to not be listening to him one bit. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh slightly and nod before putting on his helmet. 

“See you then, Keith.” On that note, the Shirogane started his bike and drove off.

-*-*-*-

To say Shiro was nervous, again, would be another understatement, again. He really hadn’t expected Keith’s mother, his mother, to accepted his offer so quickly, or to accept it at all! He would have thought for sure she would have been against it, but nope, she was all for it, and not Shiro was actually taking the other on a date. So he guessed maybe he should thank the woman instead, for it was a blessing.

He barely had time to tell Allura and Pidge about the date over the phone when he heard a knock at door and there they were. He didn’t really get them much of a warning either, so when they came, he was a total mess. He was lucky they new just the thing, Allura did his hair and outfit, and Pidge just helped give him the confidence he needed, which was to expected. Allura happened to also conveniently come with a red rose for Shiro to give the other, which surprised Takeshi at first, but than he remember it was Allura so that surprise washed awake quickly.

Now here he was, at the mechanics shop, waiting patiently at the entrance, with his helmet and an extra help in hand, plus the rose. He wonder if the white buttoned up and vest was enough, and was the tie to much? Should he have worn his normal black jeans and not slacks? Was his new boots and blazer to much too?Should he had just left his hair normal instead of slicking it back? Oh, so many questions swarmed through his mind, contradicting his calm demeanor he was wearing. 

A shiver was sent down his spine as a slight breeze rolled through the air, and he suddenly felt calm now. His confidence was back, and he knew he could do it.

After a few more moments of waiting, he saw Keith walk out of the shop, and Shiro lost his breath. The other’s hair was down and out of the pony tail, and it seemed to be slightly curled and teased, bouncing slightly as the other walked. He wore a loose buttoned up as Shiro had, only his was red, and didn’t have a tie to accompany it, just a vest. The raven was also in slightly ripped jeans -- not that Shiro minded, he thought they suited the other. Takeshi didn’t say a thing as Keith walked up, only watched him in awe.

“Hey, Shiro…” The mechanic muttered, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Shiro could still only stare, till he realized he had been staring. Than he shook out of it.

“Hey Keith, you look handsome.” Keith’s blush thickened, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile. He looked cute. 

“You ready?” Shiro asked, holding out the extra helmet towards him. 

“..Yes.” This time, Keith seemed to let himself smile at he took the helmet, and Shiro could sweat his heart melted at the sight. He loved seeing the other smile, and he was so happy that it him who was making the smaller of the two smile. 

“Get on than.” Shiro told as he put on his own helmet, and starting the bike. When he felt the other go on, he made sure Keith had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest so he wouldn’t fall off as they drove. 

“Where are we going?” Keith asked before Takeshi took off, ignoring the other’s question. He wanted it to be a surprise for the other, he felt those type of dates were the bests, especially if one didn’t get out much. Shiro was sure he was going to make Keith have a blast tonight, and maybe get a second meet up out of it, but that last bit could be a stretch. He would just have to wait and see.

-*-*-*-

“Wow, that...that was amazing!” Keith wheeze out, letting himself fall backwards into the sand as Shiro wheel his motorcycle behind them, than propping it up on it’s stand. He chuckled at Keith’s antics, the joined him in the sad, taking off his boots and stuffing his socks into them once he got down. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Shiro had taking the other to various places that he enjoyed going to: an arcade, the movies, dinner at one of his favorite restaurants, and many other places. Sometime in between the fun, the rose was giving to Keith, and he was still holding onto it. It was a bit of a surprised by it, but happy nonetheless. Allura had been right, the rose was a good gift. He needed to go to her more often when it came to gifts it seems. 

They laid in silence for a bit, just listening to the sea as the stared up at the darkening sky. 

Somewhere, Shiro took Keith’s hands in his. Somewhere, Keith had moved closer to Shiro. Somewhere, Takeshi had wrapped an arm around Keith. Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, one thing after another seemed to happen. Now Keith was in Shiro’s arms, and Shiro had his face buried in Keith’s hair. Both were extremely comfortable, neither were going to dare move an ince.

Time passed, and now they were both were staring at the stars. Now, the thing about stars was Shiro absolutely loved him, so he started talking and pointing out many constellations, making Keith laugh and listen to him, even asking some questions ever once in awhile. Shiro was content was just talking about the stars and Keith listening to him speak. It just seemed right, seemed like nothing could stop this. 

“Hey, Shiro?” 

“Yes, Keith?” He was stopped in the middle of talking about Orion’s Belt when the mechanic spoke, not that he minded though. Shiro seemed to not mind many thing. 

“Take me for another ride tomorrow.”

“Will do, Keith.” 

They glanced at each other and smiled. Than, without any ounce of being nervous or scared, and without any hesitation, Shiro lightly kissed Keith. Then once more for a spur of the moment, but that time, Keith kissed back slightly. Only slightly though, as if he was hesitating to do so. But the Shirogane was just glad he had received a kiss back, it meant there was something there, and there was a chance. 

“Alright, let’s get you home.” Shiro mumbled, making them both sit up so he could get his boots back on. Keith just groaned, obviously not liking that, but he did as told. And soon, they were off on another ride, with Keith nuzzled Shiro as they rode.


End file.
